Dragon Ball: Unleashed
Dragon Ball: Unleashed is a new game series for the Wii, PS3 and X-BOX 360. It has many characters and some of them are new to any video game. Sagas Dragon Ball *Emperor Pilaf Saga *Tournament Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *Tien Shinhan Saga *King Piccolo Saga Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Frieza Saga *Androids Saga *World Tournament Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga *Kid Buu Saga Movies *Bardock-The Father of Goku *Dead Zone *The World's Strongest *The Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Cooler's Revenge *The Return of Cooler *Super Android 13! *Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan *Bojack Unbound *Broly-Second Coming *Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon *Plan to Eraticate the Super Saiyans *Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Dragon Ball GT *Black Star Dragon Ball Saga *Baby Saga *Super 17 Saga *Shadow Dragon Saga Playable Characters * (Early) (Base, ) * (Base, ) * (Sword) * (Base, ) * (Early) * ( ) (Base, ) * * * * * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * * (Normal, Angry) * * * (Base, ) * * * * * * * (Mid) (Base, , ) * (Mid) (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) * * * (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) * (Base, Post-Transformation) * * * * * * * * * * (Base, , ) * (Base, , ) * (Sword) (Base, ) * * * (Fighting Teen) (Base, , ) * (Base, ) * * * * * * (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect Form, Perfect) * * (End) (Base, , , ) * (Second Form) (Base, , ) * (Base, ) * (End) * (Base, , , ) * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * (Base, , ) * (Base, ) * * * * * * * * * * * (Base, Absorbed, Absorbed) * * * * * * (Base, , ) * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) * * (Base, Giant) * (Base, ) * (4th Form, Final Form) * * * * * (Base, , , ) * (Base, , , ) * (Base, Super 13) * * * (Base, Full Power) * * * * (Base, Full Power) *Super * * (Base, Super Janemba) * * * * (Base, ) * * * * *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Pan *Uub *Majuub *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Dr. Myuu *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Black Smoke Shenron *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Krillin *Teen Bulma *Kid Chi-Chi *Teen Yamcha *Teen Tien *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power, Riding on Turtle) *Master Shen *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Emperor Pilaf *Mai *Shoo *Pilaf Machine *Mai Machine *Shoo Machine *Machine Fusion *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Piano *Drum *Cymbal *Nam *Devilman *Arale *Grandpa Gohan *Android 8 *General Blue *Pirate Robot *Bora *Bear Thief *Red Ribbon Army Soldier *Korin *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kuriza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) Story Mode Dragon Ball _______________ Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga _______________ Dragon Ball Z _______________ Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Androids Saga World Tournament Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga _______________ Dragon Ball GT _______________ Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga ______________ Movies _______________ Bardock-The Father of Goku Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge The Return of Cooler Super Android 13! Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly-Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Plan to Eraticate the Super Saiyans Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Category:Games